


Good News

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Good News

"I have good news!" Harry said, waving a scroll over his head.

"Did my Order of Merlin, First Class finally come through?" Severus looked up from the Sudoku he was working on and took off his reading glasses.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "You'll never get over only receiving Second Class but no, that's not it."

"I await your good news with bated breath."

"Git," Harry said with affection. "I had that meeting with Kingsley. He gave me the time off I requested."

"All of it?"

Harry nodded. "A full year sabbatical. Where should we go first? France? Spain?"

"Bed."


End file.
